Surtout, ne t'arrête pas
by Belemis
Summary: OS. "Il m’attrape le bras à la volée, il me tire avec violence, et tout d’un coup, les ténèbres. J’entends des pas dans le couloir, le pas lent et calculé d’un professeur. Mais ce n’est pas lui qui m’inquiète. Ce n’est pas le noir qui me fait peur." OC/SB


Sirius me devance en rigolant, et ça fait bien dix minutes que nous courrons comme des tarés. Il s'arrête enfin dans ce couloir vide, à je ne sais quel étage, devant je ne sais quelle classe. Bon sang, j'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre et les cheveux en bataille. Je ne suis pas une sportive, moi, il devrait pourtant le savoir, depuis que nous sommes amis !

« Non mais t'es malade ? Arrête de courir, mec, j'en peux plus moi ! »

Il me fixe de son regard gris, une mèche de cheveux couvrant son œil droit. Sirius a la classe, c'est clair. Ça ne m'étonne pas que toutes les filles lui courent après. Mais moi, je suis contente comme ça : on est amis, et voilà. Qui je suis pour prétendre à un tel poste ? Mon nom, on s'en fout, je ne suis pas gravée dans l'histoire. Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas laide, c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas belle non plus, en réalité, mais on m'a toujours dis que j'avais du charme, ce petit quelque chose que d'autres n'ont pas. Et puis je sais rigoler : quand on me tape la converse, je suis bon public et plutôt pas chiante. J'ai plus d'amis parmi les garçons, d'ailleurs, trop habituée à parler à mes quatre frangins. Tous à Serdaigle, c'est pour dire quelle intruse je fais, avec mon insigne d'or et de rouge. Sirius est l'un des seuls à le savoir, que la lionne dort en moi, et qu'un rien risque de l'éveiller…

« Roh, ça va, t'avais qu'à pas me suivre.

- Ouais, parce que c'était TON idée, de sécher le cours, je te rappelle. J'suis pas complice, je suis victime !

- Fais pas genre, t'es la plus grosse glandeuse de tout Poudlard !

- Touche pas à ma réput', sale BG ! »

Il éclate de rire, comme d'habitude, avec cet espèce d'aboiement ridicule que j'adore chez lui. Je m'amuse à l'embêter avec les rumeurs qui courent sur lui. Et ça le fait rire, en plus. Je pense qu'au fond, il en est fier, même des pires. Sirius, il n'a que deux idées en tête : se rebeller, et faire parler de lui. Comme Oscar Wilde l'a dit, c'est toujours mieux qu'on parle de toi en mal plutôt que pas du tout…

« Bon, et maintenant. On fait comment pour sortir ?

- Chut, parle moins fort.

- Pourquoi ? J'aurai qu'à dire que c'est ton influence, on me croira sur le champ !

- Gamine… »

Je le suis toujours dans ce couloir méconnu, je vois son dos, les muscles à travers la chemise blanche, l'eau de Cologne enivrante qui sème ses effluves sur son chemin, la démarche nonchalante. Depuis toujours, j'ai placé une barrière entre lui et moi. Je le lui ai dit, il n'a pas le droit de me toucher. Et c'est tout. Alors il ne me touche pas. Sirius a trop peur, je crois, comme moi, de briser notre amitié. Je lui ai dit ça la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré : quelque part, je sentais qu'il y aurait toujours un risque que je tombe amoureuse. Ne me touche jamais. Et tout ira bien.

« J'espère que tu connais mieux tes passages secrets que l'interro d'hier.

- Eh, no comment, j'ai dis !

- Parce que vu comment tu t'es ramassé…

- Non mais tais-toi à la fin ! Je suis l'un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié…

- Meilleur ou pas, la gueule de bois ça pardonne pas…

- Comment tu sais que…

- Allons Sirius, je sais tout… Tu t'es tapé la petite Joan, de Poufsouffle, c'est ça ?

- Elle s'est endormie avant que je ne lui fasse quoique ce soit…

- Hinhin… Tu rougis !

- Ta gueule ! »

J'ai jamais trop compris pourquoi, mais à chaque fois qu'il me parle d'une de ses conquêtes, Sirius évite le sujet et se met à rougir. Est-ce que ça le gêne à ce point ? La seule fois où il s'est retrouvé dans une situation embarrassante, c'était un soir d'Halloween… Des Serpentards l'avaient attrapé à plusieurs et l'avaient attachés en caleçon au premier arbre de la forêt interdite. Mais personne n'avait pu le voir : j'étais arrivée avant, et avec quelques sorts, j'avais réussi à faire fuir les Serpentards et à libérer le beau Sirius, qui, je le rappelle, était à moitié à poil. Ce jour-là, c'était le jour de notre rencontre. Et Sirius avait dis que j'étais 'la seule vraie lionne à Gryffondor, au fond'. C'était le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ait jamais fait, je crois.

Il est quelques mètres devant moi, je marche tranquillement en me rappelant cette soirée. J'ai l'impression d'être une maman qui emmène son fils à la plaine de jeu, avec un mec aussi immature et surexcité que Sirius… S'il marche devant, c'est pour moi. Sirius s'en fout, d'être en retenue, il a l'habitude. Et s'il n'y avait que la retenue, je m'en foutrais aussi. Mais il y a la lettre aux parents… Et si mon grand-père apprenait la situation, je ne suis pas sûre de revoir la lumière du jour. Soudain, Sirius fait volte-face. Il court vers moi, le regard inquiet. Il m'attrape le bras à la volée, il me tire avec violence, et tout d'un coup, les ténèbres.

Le noir complet. Le temps s'est arrêté. La main de Sirius est toujours sur mon poignet, elle me brûle la peau, j'ai envie de crier, de pleurer, ma douleur, ou peut-être son illusion. J'entends des pas dans le couloir, le pas lent et calculé d'un professeur, reconnaissable parmi ceux, précipités, des élèves. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'inquiète. Ce n'est pas le noir qui me fait peur.

C'est ce souffle. A quelques centimètres de mes lèvres. Les siennes ne sont pas loin, je le sais. J'aurais presque envie de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ne pense pas à ça, idiote !

C'est son bras. A gauche de ma tête, sa main posée en hauteur, à la fois barrière et protection. Il me surplombe, comme il domine. Je me sens plus petite que jamais, plus menue, plus fragile. Je le sens protecteur. Ou menaçant. Je ne sais plus.

C'est son odeur. Elle m'enivre, me fait tourner la tête, comme une drogue, je suis perdue.

C'est son corps. Tout entier. Il est juste là, contre le mien. Le placard est trop étroit. On se croirait dans un mauvais gag de téléfilm à deux centimes. Je sens son cœur qui bat, ses muscles qui saillent, sa respiration qui se mêle à la mienne, sa chaleur qui me réchauffe.

Le noir complet, le temps qui s'est arrêté, la main de Sirius qui enserre mon poignet, toujours, et je ne veux pas qu'il me lâche, parce que mes jambes fléchissent, elles ne me portent déjà plus, les traîtres.

Mes yeux se sont déjà habitués à la pénombre, et mon regard croise le sien. Il va m'embrasser. J'en suis certaine. Je ne veux pas. Si, je veux ! Non. Surtout pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il me regarde avec une telle intensité… Embrasse-moi, bordel ! Non, éloigne-toi ! Tu n'entends pas, ils sont partis ! Mais embrasse-moi donc !

« Embr…

- Quoi ?

-… Rien. Ils sont partis.

- Ah. Oui. »

Il ouvre la porte, il lâche mon poignet, il s'écarte, je respire. J'ai peur. J'ai peur comme jamais. Je panique.

« Je dois y aller.

- Hein ?

- Je… Je vais profiter de cette heure-ci pour me reposer, je suis un peu fatiguée. On ira à Pré-au-Lard un autre jour, si tu veux… »

Et je l'abandonne, sans d'autre explication que cette excuse bidon, qu'il n'a certainement pas crue, pas plus que moi je n'y ai cru.

Par Merlin. Sirius m'a touchée.

Lundi : je me suis réfugiée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle a voulu me chasser, mais quand elle a vu ma gueule, elle a fermé la sienne. Haha. J'ai l'air si terrible que ça ? Forcément, j'ai toujours été trop expressive. N'importe qui pourrait lire ma détresse sur mon visage.

Mardi : j'ai eu tout le mal du monde à trouver la place la plus éloignée de Sirius, en cours. Et maintenant, le gros Joachim croit que j'ai le béguin pour lui. Non mais genre. Je suis une amie de Sirius Black, et il croit encore qu'il a la moindre chance avec moi ? Ca y est, je savais qu'un jour je prendrais la grosse tête avec cette 'amitié' à deux balles.

Mercredi : jamais Sirius n'aurait pensé me trouver à la bibliothèque ! Bon ça m'étonnerait pas que Lupin lui dise qu'il m'a vue, mais c'est pas comme si j'allais y retourner le lendemain…

Jeudi : je ne suis jamais sortie aussi vite des cours. Cette fois, je me suis planquée dans le parc, et bizarrement, j'ai encore réussi à lui échapper. James m'a lancé un regard noir dans un couloir, puis il est venu m'adresser la parole avant que je n'aie le temps de fuir. Il m'a dit que j'avais intérêt à cesser ce petit jeu puéril (oui ! C'est bien Potter qui m'a traitée de puérile ! Non mais il s'est déjà regardé dans la glace, le binoclard ?) parce qu'il en avait marre de voir Sirius déprimer comme ça. C'est con, mais je me suis sentie super mal après ça.

Vendredi. Today. Ouais. Et je me sens toujours aussi mal. J'ai rêvé de Sirius, cette nuit. J'ai rêvé qu'on était dans ce placard étroit et sombre, et que cette fois, il m'embrassait. La suite n'a plus rien à voir alors j'vous raconte pas. Mais ça m'a perturbée à mort ! Est-ce que je me suis transformée en l'une de ses groupies ? Est-ce que j'ai tellement envie de lui ? Est-ce que j'ai un problème mental ?? C'est Sirius Black, que diable !

« Ne bouge pas ! »

Je me retourne vivement, et je vois le beau brun courir dans ma direction. Oups. Je fuis ? Je fuis pas ? Pile ou face ? Merde, je fuis. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'entraînement de Quidditch de Sirius, qui me rattrape en deux temps trois mouvements.

« Ca suffit, merde ! Tu me fais quoi, là ?

- Je… Rien du tout ! Je dois y aller, j'ai un truc sur le feu qui sonne à la porte ! Salut !

- N'y comptes pas ! »

Le voilà qui me traîne par le bras, le voilà qui m'enferme avec lui dans une salle de classe vide, le voilà qui me regarde avec ses yeux gris envoûtants, un air furieux peint sur ses traits nobles… Mais il est fou ou quoi ? Il a bien du comprendre qu'après notre 'contact', rien ne serait plus pareil ? Il veut que je lui saute dessus ou quoi ? Bah il peut aller se faire voir, jamais je ne finirai victime de ses charmes, jamais je ne me retrouverai seule à pleurer mon sort parce que je me suis faite avoir par le plus grand séducteur de Poudlard. Quoique… Arrête de me regarder comme ça, ducon !

« Vas-y, déballe ton sac.

- Hein ? Mais Sirius, le sac d'une fille c'est sacré, tu devrais savoir ça…

- J'attends une explication, Ash ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis, depuis une semaine ?

- Je ne te fuis pas, je suis juste trèèèès occupée ces temps-ci.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi… J'en ai marre ! Je demande une explication, et après ça tu pourras continuer à me fuir si ça te chante. Mais je veux savoir. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? »

Oh non, pas ce regard de chien battu…

« Hm… Eh bien… Bon, d'accord. Mais après tu me laisses sortir. Tu te rappelles de ce jour où tu m'as entraînée à sécher les cours ? Quand… on s'est retrouvé dans ce placard pour fuir un prof ?

- Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle. Et ?

- Eh bien… ce jour-là, j'ai cru que… enfin, j'ai cru que t'allais m'embrasser. »

Il me regarde, interdit, avant de se reprendre et de m'envoyer un sourire 'made-in-Siriusland'. Un large sourire carnassier, moqueur, amusé, mais limite effrayant. Ma parole, il se fout de moi ?

« Et c'est tout ? C'est juste pour ça ?

- Non. »

Son sourire s'efface. Bah oui mon cher, il en faut plus pour me faire fuir !

« En fait, j'ai cru que tu allais m'embrasser, et…

- Et ?

- Et j'en ai eu envie. »

Je n'ose pas relever mon regard pour croiser le sien. Ça y est, il doit me prendre pour une de ses admiratrices, maintenant. Pourtant, cette phrase est lourde de sens, et je l'ai fait sentir dans le ton que j'ai employé : ça veut dire la fin de notre amitié. La fin de cet humour bon-enfant entre nous, de ces plaisanteries légères. Ça veut dire que tout pourrait être interprété de travers, qu'il y aura une gêne constante entre nous, ça veut dire que je ne peux plus être son amie, parce que je voudrai toujours plus, et qu'il ne pourra rien me donner. Alors voilà, ça marque la fin d'une ère. Parce que « j'en ai eu envie ». La tête baissée, je me dirige vers la porte, mais Sirius me retient par le poignet. Encore. Je lève mes yeux chocolat vers les siens, électriques.

« Et si j'en avais eu envie aussi ? »

Il a l'air sérieux, le bougre.

« Sirius, espèce de sale BG, si tu en avais eu envie aussi, je serais déjà entrain de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps parce que tu m'aurais jetée comme toutes les autres après avoir lâchement profité de moi. Alors ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je préfère conserver ce souvenir intact, et rien de plus. »

Je pense qu'il a du ressentir la blessure de mes paroles, mais lui aussi a l'air blessé.

« C'est vraiment… ce que tu penses de moi ? »

Les mots restent coincés dans ma bouche. J'ai la gorge sèche, soudain, et une boule dans le ventre. Il me regarde avec puissance, comme lui seul sait le faire. C'est vrai, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir, mais j'ai peur aussi, que toutes ces rumeurs soient vérifiées. Je ne veux pas jouer les investigatrices, j'ai trop peur de me brûler.

« Je… »

Et soudain, je n'y tiens plus. J'éclate en sanglots. Sirius a l'air désemparé, il ne m'a jamais vue pleurer, le pauvre ! La lionne en moi, elle est pas prête de se réveiller, c'est sûr. Il desserre enfin sa prise sur mon poignet, et m'attire doucement à lui. Je reste dix bonnes minutes comme ça, appuyée contre son torse, emmitouflée, recroquevillée dans ses bras puissants, lui me serrant très fort, comme si ça allait m'arrêter de pleurer. Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est trop de stress, trop d'angoisse d'un coup qui se sont emparés de moi. Je me calme enfin, il s'écarte de moi et me regarde le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ?

- Savoir… quoi ?

- Eh bien… Ce qui se serait passé, si je t'avais embrassée. »

Il a posé sa main sur ma joue, l'autre appuyée dans le bas de mon dos pour me garder collée à lui.

« Moi, reprend-t-il, je suis curieux. »

Je ne réponds pas, je suis trop perdue pour ça. Trop déboussolée. Alors Sirius se penche vers mon visage. Son odeur envahit mes sens. Il ferme les yeux, sûr de lui, comme toujours. Je ferme les yeux aussi, mais c'est parce que j'ai peur. Mes mains s'accrochent désespérément à sa chemise. Je ne le vois pas, mais je le sens sourire, gentiment moqueur. Et puis ses lèvres, chaudes, douces, agréables, ses lèvres, enfin, touchent les miennes.

Je m'enfonce dans ce baiser savoureux, et j'oublie tout. J'ai toujours peur, c'est vrai, mais tant que je m'accroche à lui, tant qu'il s'agrippe à moi, tant que nos respirations se mêlent, je n'ai rien à craindre.

Surtout, ne t'arrête pas.


End file.
